


Housewarming Gift

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Humor, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: Based on the end of the CS video from this week. Killian and Emma are finally alone in their house and fully plan to take advantage. But what Emma doesn't know is that Killian has a present waiting for her...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flipperbrain).



> A/N: Blame Kris (flipperbrain) for this. When I posted a zoomed-in pic, and mentioned that maybe Killian had taken his hook off, she said, "Maybe he did so that he could put on another attachment..." and my mind went STRAIGHT to the gutter. Almost 4K later, and writing well past midnight, this is what happened. Some laughs, some feels, and some good ole' fashioned smutty smutty smut smut. Enjoy! ;)

Killian slammed the front door shut, sighing heavily as he gazed up at the ceiling. Finally, they were in the house together. No, their house. Their home. Through darkness and death and divine resurrection, he and Emma were together. That future that they fought so hard for was finally starting, and he couldn’t begin to describe the elation he felt. He looked at her back as she looked at this house with new eyes, and snuck up behind her, wrapping his leather-clad arms around her waist.

 

“Welcome home, love,” he whispered into her ear, squeezing her even tighter as if he didn’t want to let go (which, in all honestly, he didn’t).

 

Emma turned in his arms and stared into the blue expanse of his eyes. “I guess i could say the same to you,” she responded through a wide smile. “Just wish it held better memories…”

 

“But that’s the beauty of our newest adventure. We can replace them with even better ones.” His voice kept dipping lower and lower, and so did his lips. Starting at the flesh of her earlobe, down her neck, and to her shoulder, Killian lips and tongue explored her creamy flesh, branding her as his with each lick and bite. Her breathing became more labored as his ministrations continued. He lifted his lips up from his neck slightly and said, “And I think I would like to start right now.” Killian then surprised her by scooping her up in his arms, causing her to squeal out loud. He loved when he was able to bring out such mirthful exuberance in her. His lips sought out hers as he slowly ventured over the couch in the middle of their living room.

 

He recalled her telling him about the day after she sacrificed him, and the long hours she spent on that very couch—clutching onto the Liam’s ring like a lifeline—before she finally came to the decision to rescue him from the Underworld. That couch was a symbol of loss and loneliness, and he felt it was his duty to make sure she never felt that kind of loss ever again. And if he could do so by turning into a symbol of passionate love, well so be it. Plus, it was the perfect opportunity to finally bring out the special gift that he had commissioned. He bet she forgot about her drunken confession, but he certainly did not. He took that thought, and went all the way to August and his shop. Where Marco was good with wood, August was equally as skilled with blown glass. And while it was a bit embarrassing, asking this of a man who Emma saw as an older brother, he was very appreciate of the fact that August was known for customer confidentiality. He also didn’t miss the “hurt her you and I hurt you look” August threw him the day he picked up the gift. But this is was for Emma; he just hoped she appreciated it and enjoyed it.

 

Killian gently placed Emma on the couch, their lips still fused together. Emma’s head rested on throw pillow conveniently placed on that end of the couch. He lifted his lips from hers, her lips puffy and swollen. He could already see the evidence of his previous affection forming where her neck and shoulder met. He wanted to give her more; mark her as his. She looked positively delectable, and she was still fully clothed.

 

“Killian…” she whispered, the glazed over look in her green eyes turning them a misty jade. “I need…”

 

Killian wasted no time in climbing onto the couch, placing his legs on either side of her hips. He leaned down, licking the purple discoloration of his mark. Through flicks of the tongue, Killian asked, “What do you need, Swan? Tell me and it’s yours.”

 

“You...I just need you.”

 

Killian gently lifted his body off of hers, letting her breathe momentarily. He went to go and remove his hook from his brace, but Emma’s hands reached up in a blur to stop him from proceeding.

 

“What are you doing? You know you don’t have to do that.”

 

Clearly misunderstanding his reasoning for wanting to remove his metal appendage, he tried to cut off her train of thought. “Swan, I know…”

 

“Please let me finish.” He stopped speaking so she could continue. “Remember that day I almost got rid of my magic? And you told me that you were a fan of every part of me?” Killian nodded. “Well, the feeling is mutual. I am certainly a fan of every part of you. While I definitely enjoyed it when you had your hand back for our first date, it is not your hand that makes you who you are, the man I fell in love with. You are beautiful to me; the hook is a part of you. Please don’t take it off because you think I would love you any less.”

 

There were times where Killian had been rendered utterly speechless, and this was one of those times. Even with being confirmed True Love, just hearing how much this strong, courageous, passionate woman felt for him was overwhelming. It even caused the old eyeliner to smudge a bit.

 

Clearing his throat, Killian replied, “Swan...Emma...just hearing you say that means more to me than you could possibly fathom. And while I know that you have no issue with the hook or my brace that was not the reason I was removing the hook.”

 

“Well, why were you?” He loved how her curiosity was piqued.

 

A mischievous grin came upon his face, causing her to reply with a copy of his eyebrow lift. “It just so happens that I have a gift for you. All things considered, we could call it a housewarming present.”

 

“A present? For me?”

 

“Yes, love. But in order to receive it, you must do one simple task.”

 

“And what’s that?” she asked, saucily.

 

“Strip.”

 

Emma’s upper body shot up off the couch as if it were on fire. He face was now directly in front of his chest. “What did you say?”

 

Killian looked down at her. He could tell she was confused yet a little excited. “In order to receive your gift, you need to strip for me,” he said as her caressed her chin with the tip of his index finger.

A

“Just what kind of gift is this exactly?”

 

Chuckling deviously, he answered, “One that I know both of us will enjoy. So what will it be, Swan?”

 

Emma’s tongue swiped along her already red, pouty lips. “Well, if I’m going to strip, you need to get off me.”

 

“Perish the thought…”

 

“Seriously, old man! Up you go!” Emma practically pushed Killian off of her, gleefully enjoying his sudden position on the ground. “Did you break a hip?”

 

“Very funny, lass.” Killian pushed himself up onto his feet. “Now, I’m going to go upstairs and retrieve your gift. I will then place it on the coffee table. You are not to open it up until you are fully disrobed, which you will do as I watch.” Killian could tell she was anxious, not only over what the gift was, but also at the prospect of being this intimate with him. They kissed—a lot—and had plenty of heavy petting sessions. But due the constant interruption, whether family or just saving Storybrooke from the next crisis, they just had never been able to fully be alone. This would be the first time she would be completely undressed in front of him, and the nerves were written all over her face.

 

Killian closed the distance between them, lifting her chin up to his gaze with his finger. “Remember, it’s just us.” His lips met hers, and suddenly all of her nerves ebbed away. Too soon the kiss as his forehead touched hers. “I will be back momentarily.” Killian turned toward the stairs, and once he was out of sight, he took two at a time to get up faster. Once reaching the second story, Killian turned to his left, rushed to the end of the hall and pushed the door open. The bare walls of the bedroom gave off an emptiness that will soon be erased. But his focus was on the gift and Emma waiting for him. Killian dropped to his knees to grab an object from under the bed. Sliding it out from underneath, he tucked the wooden box under his arm and rushed back downstairs. As he reached the very last steps, he slowed down, trying to make it seem like he was taking his time. But as soon as he saw Emma, he could tell that his plan was for naught.

 

“The ceiling isn’t very sound proof,” she chuckled.

 

“Cheeky lass…”

Killian placed the wooden box onto the coffee table. Emma’s eyes lit up at the design emblazoned on the lid: the head of a swan and a hook coming together to form a heart. Emma traced the carving with her fingers, committing it to memory. She sneakily tried to undo the metal tabs keeping it closed, but Killian’s hand stopped her progress. “You know the rules. No gift until I get mine,” he winked. He pushed the coffee table further out of the way, giving her more room to undress in front of him. Then, Killian sat down right in the middle of the couch. “You may commence.”

 

Emma removed her jacket so fast, that in seconds, her arms her already crossed in front of her body, preparing to remove her black and white sweater.

 

“Woah, slow down, love!” Killian pleaded. “Let me savor my love undressing for me.”

 

Blushing, Emma continued, but slowly. Emma lifted the sweater up, and off of her body, tossing it to the ground behind her. She did the same to the white cami tank she wore underneath. She now stood in pants, boots, and a dark forest green lace bra. Killian was entranced. This woman before him was a bloody siren, existing only to bring him to his knees. “Gods above, you are stunning.”

 

“I haven’t even gotten my jeans off,” she joked.

 

“Doesn’t matter. You should see yourself. Your hair is wavy and wild; your gorgeous skin is now flush with color, and it’s all I can do to remain sitting while you continue your teasing.”

 

“Hey, buddy, it was your idea,” she exclaimed.

 

“Of that I am aware, so please continue, before I won’t be able contain myself.”

 

Emma did continue, removing her boots so that it would be easier to take off her jeans. She bit her lip before deciding to turn around slowly, Killian then facing her back. With a pop of the button and the slide of the zipper, Emma grasped the tops of her jeans, and gradually removed the confining denim, revealing the tops of her hips first. She heard his intake of breath as the matching hunter green G-string came into view. To tease him further, she bent at the waist as she descended with the fabric further, showing off her tight ass, firm quads, and toned calves. She heard a rustle of fabric from behind her and she grinned. She stepped out of them easily, and when she turned around, Killian had tossed his leather jacket to the side of the couch, and removed his waistcoat.

 

“Looks like someone wanted to join in on the fun.”

 

“You bloody temptress…”

 

“You want more, don’t you?” she said saucily.

 

“You know I do, Emma. Take off that ridiculous excuse for a corset.”

 

This made her frown. “You don’t like it?”

 

He realized his mistake, and quickly tried to rectify it. “Emma, love, of course I do. You look exquisite.”

 

This made her smile. “But you just want to see what’s underneath…”

 

“Do I ever…”

 

Blushing, Emma brought her arms in front of her, and in one deft movement, the bra unhinged from the front. His eyes lit up. “Now, that is definitely an advantage over a corset…”

 

She turned around again, dropping the lacy garment off of her shoulders and down to the floor in front of him. Turning back to face him, she had her arms draped over her breasts, still not revealing them fully. Then she noticed something that made her skin heat up and a rush of wetness flow from between her thighs. Killian was deftly rubbing his obvious erection through his pants. It took everything in her power not to pounce of him. “You want to see them, don’t you?”

 

“God, yes I do…”

 

Emma didn’t drop her arms immediately. Instead, she moved her hands to cover each breast, her index finger and thumb pinching and rolling her now stiffened nipples. Her eyes met Killian’s once again, and the stared at one another as they continued to touch themselves.

 

Through a strangled breath, Killian spoke. “Emma, darling, please remove your undergarments.”

 

She did the same thing she did with her jeans, and the same strangled moan escaped Killian, as this time he was able to catch a glimpse of lips of her sex, already glistening with want. She faced him once more, his gaze roaming over her fully nude form. Her breasts were absolute perfection, the dusty rose of her nipples standing out against her alabaster skin; the slight patch of blonde curls at the top of her sex had his mouth watering. She was a goddess; she was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself (he would know, he saw her briefly).

 

It took a while for a coherent sentence to form in his brain so that he could articulate it. He waved her over to him, and she stood there, his eyes level with her toned stomach. He placed gentle kisses on hip hips and stomach as he whispered, “My siren, my savior, my love. You are a vision.” He looked up at her face, entranced by her beauty. If he could spend an eternity making sure that color of rose appeared on her cheeks, he would. “Now I believe it is time for your gift.” Killian rose up from his sitting position and led her over back to the coffee table. Emma stood in front of the box, her fingers lightly touching the gold filigree closures. Emma glanced up to Killian for an okay, and the slight nod from him was all she needed. Emma released the closures and lifted the lid of the box, her eyes bulging out of her head as she saw what was lying inside, ensconced in black velvet. Black and red lines swirled around the clear glass, from the top all the way to the bottom of the object, the bottom of which had a metal rod attached, one that was similar to the end of his hook. It was then that it clicked in her head; she couldn’t believe he remembered her drunken confession weeks before of how she thought it might be extremely hot if he had another attachment for his brace, one that would be used for, as he put it, “nefarious purposes.” Despite its obvious purpose, the glass piece was a work of art.

 

Emma reverently rubbed her hand over the piece, the red and black swirls were raised up slightly on the shaft. She was already aching from the strip tease, and feeling the pattern and imagining it hitting her in all the right placed sent another waves of pleasure through her body. Killian was behind her; she could feel his body heat despite the lack of contact.

 

“I can’t believe you actually did this…”

 

“And why is that?” Killian reached from behind, placing his hand on her stomach.

 

“Because...because no one has ever really done anything for me and my pleasure alone.”

 

“That, my love, changes now.” Killian released his hand from her hot flesh and reached down to take the blown glass dildo from its velvety confines. Killian then stuck the metal rod into the brace, and turned it to lock in place. She had never seen something so silly yet so incredibly erotic at the same time. “Now, what do you say we take your new toy for a spin?”

 

He took her hand, guiding her to the couch; he the eased her back onto the pillow, making sure she was comfortable. Killian took his right hand, and lightly touched her right thigh, silently pleading for her to spread her legs wider. She complied, and when he finally was able to feast his eyes on her glistening sex, he almost came in his trousers like an inexperienced lad.

 

“You have to the most beautiful cunt I’ve ever seen. I just need to taste you, lass.”

 

“What’s stopping you?” she said in a breathy moan.

 

Without preamble, Killian’s face was buried between her legs. The sensation of being invaded by his tongue so swiftly caused Emma to squeal. Killian alternated between long, languorous licks, quick flicks, and hard sucking on her clit. The difference in each sensation elicited different responses in Emma, and Killian loved going to back to each one. The long licks made her moan; the quick flicks made her breath come in short spurts; and the hard sucking caused her back to lift up off the couch. In no time at all, he had Emma panting uncontrollably as she called out his name. Her juices flowed onto his already glazed lips following her orgasm. He enjoyed licking up every last drop. 

 

“Whatever was in the Underworld certainly wasn’t ambrosia, because nothing could be as divine your pussy.”

 

“That...was…” Emma said between pants.

 

“If you say, ‘A one-time thing,’ Swan…”

 

She laughed at having her words thrown back at her. “Definitely not!”

 

“Good. Now that’s you are sufficiently soaked, I think it’s time to play.” Killian lifted his new appendage, and placed it at her shiny entrance. Killian pushed it forward, the head disappearing inside her. The sound she made at being penetrated by the toy went straight to his cock. Inch by inch, she took it deeper and deeper. He was mesmerized by the emotions across her face, most of which were pure pleasure. Eventually, she took it all in, so he slowly removed it from inside her, causing Emma to groan. He then pushed it back in, and then out again; each time he had it going all the way to the hilt...literally.

 

“Oh my god...this is feels so good…”

 

“You like your present, love?” he asked as he began pumping it in and out of her at a quicker pace.

“Fuck yes, I do! Ugh, you’re so good!”

 

“Are you imaging that it’s my cock, filling up your tight quim, fucking you until you can’t walk?”

 

“Yes! God, yes! Oh my god...Killian...I’m going to come…”

 

“Come for me, my love. Look at me when you fall.”

 

“Killian!” She stared at him as within seconds, he watched in amazement as her second orgasm overtook her. The most beautiful woman in the world just called out his name in the throes of passion, and it was the most incomparable sight. He was glad she loved her new toy, but he needed to have her.

 

Killian removed the appendage, but before he could take it from his brace, Emma lifted up to his lips, and took it into her mouth. She just kept finding new ways to surprise him, because he was now watching Emma clean her new toy of her own juices, and his erection was now so insanely hard, to the point where it was painful. The fact that she kept eye contact with him during her clean up didn’t help matter.

 

“Bloody hell, Emma…” he whispered.

 

“Killian?”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“Can you do me a favor?”

 

“Whatever you desire. I am yours to command.”

 

Looking suddenly so innocent, despite the fact that moments before she was tongue-bathing her glass dildo, she said, “Take off your pants and fuck me.”

 

“As the lady insists.”

 

His striptease was much quicker than hers; his shirt, pants and shoes discarded haphazardly. She only got to marvel at his impressive length momentarily before her legs were thrown over his shoulders and he plunged into her depths. The mutual groan of theirs was so loud, that they were sure that all of Storybrooke knew what was taking place. Killian just allowed himself to feel her wrapped around his cock, the warmth of her channel felt like finally coming home.

 

“You can move now.”

 

Her plea jolted him from his reverie. “Is that what you want?”

 

“Killian?”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“Just fuck me already!”

 

Grasping at her ankles, Killian pistoned his throbbing in and out of her aching pussy. The angle had him hitting a certain spot in which Emma would cry out “fuck!” whenever he hit it.

 

“Right there...oh my god, right there…”

 

“Gods above, you feel so good around me, Emma...so wet and so fucking tight…”

 

Through clenched teeth, Emma moaned. “Take that pussy...it’s yours…”

 

He loved how dirty she was. “That is mine. All mine.”

 

“Killian, I want you to come with me.”

 

Killian was almost there, he just needed to be sent over the edge. “Say my name again.”

 

Emma cried out, “Oh, fuck! Killian, I’m going to come! KILLIAN!”

 

That did it for him. Momently after Emma’s third orgasm, Killian erupted inside of her, filling her with his hot cream. They were both sweaty and aching as he gently pulled out her, and collapsed on top of her, their clammy bodies sticking together. They just lay there together, trying to level out their breathing, as Emma broke the silence.

 

“Not bad for an old man…” she joked.

 

Killian laughed. “You love this old man.”

 

Smiling, she replied. “Damn right, I do. Thank you for my gift, by the way.”

 

“You are most certainly welcome. Oh, and Emma?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Killian leaned in to kiss her, and against her lips, he said, “Thank you for bringing me home.”


End file.
